<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice's the Charm by quiteanight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729525">Twice's the Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight'>quiteanight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But just a tiny bit, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nothing really changes, One Night Stand, Smut, if u squint there is, its still sb19, or HMMMM, stelljun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:56:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"how would you know, have you slept with a guy?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joken, Josh Cullen Santos / Ken Suson, Ken Suson / Josh Cullen Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. zero.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hindi ko alam.</p><p>Hindi ko alam kung paano kami umabot sa puntong to. Oo sabi ko sa una, isang beses lang. Oo sabi ko para lang malaman niya yung pakiramdam pero bakit?</p><p>Why are we in a motel room? Why is he kissing the living shit out of me? Why am I kissing him back? Why did I miss this?</p><p> </p><p>Putangina bakit ang sarap?</p><p> </p><p>"Tangina Ken. Fuck"</p><p>"Josh do it again. Touch me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Josh’s POV</b>
</p><p>There’s something off. Alam ko yan si Ken. He wouldn’t invite me out to drink out of the blue so bakit siya nagtext na may kailangan siyang pag-usapan. Di naman din kami masyadong nag-uusap na casual unless kung problema siya sa buhay or may away sa group. Bakit ako?</p><p>May problema kaya? Bakit ako kinakabahan? </p><p> </p><p>Ah, bahala na. </p><p>What the heck, it’s 2 AM and I can’t sleep. Di rin ako pala inom pero right now, cheap beer with a friend sounds nice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ken’s POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em> “ How would you know? Have you slept with a guy?”  </em>
</p><p>Putangina bakit ko iniisip ‘to? ‘Di ko rin alam. Wala akong alam. Sa tinagal kong nabubuhay, ‘di ko naman inisip yung mga ganito. Sa lalaki pa. Bakit ko ba naisipan tumingin sa section na ‘yon? </p><p>.. Should I even be thinking about this?</p><p>Ken, lalaki ka. Just think about boobs. </p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p>It’s not working. Ilang araw na kong di makatulog nang maayos dahil diyan. </p><p>Tangina talaga. I need a fucking drink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>• • •</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ken, alis na tayo. Magsasara na ata sila.” </p><p>May tumatawag ba sakin? Pamilyar yung boses ah, nakailan na ba kong beer? Tatlo? </p><p>Huy si ano ‘yun ah.</p><p> </p><p>“Huy Josh, bakit ka nandito? Susunduin mo ko? Luh, yayaw ko pa umalis.” </p><p>Si Josh. Kuya Josh? Josh Cullen Santos. Dakilang maliit. Haha ang liit talaga nento, cute size. Cute din kaya yung ..</p><p> </p><p>“Ansabi ko, umalis na tayo. Tara na tol.” </p><p>Tumawa pa siya. Sus kala mo naman alam mo lahat.</p><p> </p><p>“Luh, bakit ka natawa? Bakit ka ba nandito, liit?”</p><p>“Tinext mo kaya ako kanina. Ngayon, umiinom tayo. Bangag ka? Kanina pa kita kasama uminom, gago.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay ba ko? Haha bakit nga ba ulit umiinom kami ngayon? Ay oo nga pala. May tatanong pala ako. </p><p>“Josh. Josh! JOOSH.”</p><p>“Luh, parang tanga. Nasa tabi mo lang ako. </p><p>Bakit Ken ko?” </p><p><br/>Bakit bumaba yung boses niya? </p><p> </p><p>Ken.. <em> ko </em>? </p><p> </p><p>Ano ulit yung tanong ko?</p><p> </p><p>“Ken ano ‘yun?” </p><p>“Ano feeling?”</p><p>“Feeling ng ano?”</p><p>“Makipag-ano sa lalaki.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Josh’s POV</b>
</p><p>PUTANGINA ANO.</p><p>ANO?</p><p>TAMA BA PAGKARINIG KO?</p><p> </p><p>“Ano ulit ‘yun?”</p><p>“Ano. Pakiramdam. Makipagsex. Sa. Lalaki.”</p><p>“....ha?”</p><p>“Hotdog.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“AHHAHAHAHA PUTANGINA. Yan ba yung rason kung bakit ka nagkakaganyan?” </p><p>Tangina pala nento, bata pa pala talaga si Ken. Ang cute cute naman. </p><p> </p><p>“Kase wala akong alam, eh. BAKIT KA NATAWA? Tangina dapat pala di ko nalang tinanong sa’yo.”<br/>“Luh. Bakit gusto mo ba talaga malaman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oo.”</p><p> </p><p>“HAAHHAHAHA PUTA STRAIGHT TO THE POINT AH. LEGIT BA YAN, PRE?” Ang cute naman. </p><p> </p><p>“TANGINA MO TALAGA JOSH. Alis na nga ‘ko, kalimutan mo nalang ‘to. Tinanong ko lang naman kase alam kong may alam ka eh.”</p><p>Shit. So alam nga niya na di ako straight. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay sige, ito proposition. Gusto mo talaga malaman?” </p><p>“Ewan ko sa’yo.” </p><p>“Hala tampo agad ‘to. Suri na baby.... HALA! An sama naman ng tingin. Sige. Sige seryoso na ko, sure ka ba talaga? Alam mo naman yung hinihingi mo, diba?”</p><p>“.. Di ko rin alam.”</p><p>“Sige, pag-isipan mo nang mabuti, hanggang sigurado ka na. No pressure, take your time.”</p><p>Ang lalim bigla ng iniisip nito. Pogi rin pala ‘to sa lighting na ganito. Tangos rin. Hmmm, good to know. Ngayon ko lang naman siya nakita ng ganito.</p><p>Tangina, alam kong ‘di totoo yan. Matagal nang pogi si Ken, di ko lang naisip na maging ganito siya.  ‘Di ko alam ‘tong side na ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>“No strings attached naman ‘to diba?”</p><p>“Syempre. Wala rin makaka-alam. Just your fellow friend, teaching you the ropes.”</p><p>“May rope?”</p><p>“TANGA, WALA... Unless gusto mo.”</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik nanaman.</p><p> </p><p>“Sige.”<br/>“Sige? Payag ka talaga?”</p><p>“Oo, ngayon na.”</p><p>“HAHAHAH PUTA EXCITED KA?” Anong nakain nitong mokong ‘to. Sabik na sabik siya oh.</p><p>“Oo nga. Di na ‘ko lasing. Completely sober.”</p><p>“Sure?”</p><p>“Oo nga, ang kulet nento.”</p><p>“Naninigurado lang ako, hindi ba sobrang bilis?”</p><p>“Tangina, hindi ko na kase maintindihan eh. I get hard pero I can’t get off unless it’s two guys fucking. Tangina normal ba yon?”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Naiintindihan kita. Hinga muna.”<br/>“Fuck just touch me, Josh. Ang tagal ko nang inisip to.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without another word, Ken crashed his lips onto mine. Walang romance, romance. Just him devouring my lips. Tangina. He’s a goddamn good kisser. Bakit ba sabik na sabik 'to? Tangina, nadadala ako. Hindi pwede, I need to calm him down. As much as I want this to continue, Ken must be drunk. He’s not thinking straight, right? Before I can say anything, Ken pulled away and looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Weak naman nento. Ano na, Josh?”</p><p>Tragis. So he <em>is</em> sober. Hinahamon ako eh, amputa. Fuck it. Fuck me. Fuck everything. Bahala na.</p><p>I grabbed the back of his head hard, pulling his face close to mine.</p><p>“You asked for it.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, we’re back to kissing. Shit beer and his mint chapstick. That's what he tastes like. This isn't supposed to happen, right? Everything is messy and wet and hot but God, I love the taste of him. Pwede na ko mabuhay ng ganito. Why do I love this? Shouldn't this be awkward? I've been with Ken ng ilang years na pero I haven't thought of him like this. I’ve seen him shirtless, nothing. I’ve seen him sweaty and hot, nothing. But why right now? Why am I so into this desperate Ken? Fuck, he’s so warm and soft. I couldn't help it, I slid my hand under his shirt. He groaned. I want to touch him more, I want to see him beg for me. Ken didn’t seem to mind, he even climbed on top of me. Tangina talaga nito. Ang sarap. He seems to like it too, I can already feel him through his jogging pants. Shit, it's been awhile since I fucked someone. Sobrang halata kaya na I want to be dicked down that bad? Tangina, I’m getting hard already. Fuck fuck fuck.</p><p>The sound of our lips smacking, the groans he's making. Tangina. I need more. Ken pulled away, kissing along my jaw then at my ear.</p><p>"Josh, tara na please."</p><p>Fuck. Did I just moan? Fuck. I'm getting way into this. Pero tangina can you blame me? Ken is literally groaning in anticipation in my mouth, his voice in its lowest as it can get.</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a snap, Ken is already collected. He stood up, and simply waited by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss his weight on my lap already. The room felt so much colder without him on me. I gave Ken a look. Ang daya. Ako gulong-gulo na pero bakit sobrang kalmado lang niya? I can’t let him do this to me. No, hindi pwede. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ken, lika dito.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me confused. Sobrang inosente ng mukha, it almost distracted me from his visible boner. Tangina daks nga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Akala ko ba aalis na tayo dito?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“May laway ka sa mukha mo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GULAT SIYA EH HAHAHAHA the way his face shifted from cocky to shy is adorable. You may know what you want, Ken pero you should know who’s in charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAHAHHAA ANO lalabas ka nang ganyan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up and walked to him. Maybe it’s the beer talking pero kapag tinignan mo siya nang malapitan, gulong-gulo pala yung itsura niya. His hair is a mess and he has drool by his lips, I don’t know if it’s mine or not. His hoodie is pulled up, some skin is showing by his hips. Pretty sure, I did that. Oh well, I can let him walk out like that pero baka may makakilala sakanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luh, ‘di ko alam nakababa na yung pants ko.” Oops. Pero kahit anong gawin naman niya, kahit magulo pa itsura niya, I’d still tap that ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh Cullen naririnig mo ba yang sarili mo? Putaena. Kaya lagi nalang kamay mo kadate mo eh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lika, let’s fix you up.” I walked towards him, and reached out to slowly draw my thumb to his lips, wiping the saliva off his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, he let his mouth open. A groan leaves his lips. I smirked. So it is true, sensitive sa touch si Ken. Noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fixing ourselves, Ken falls silent. Di ko talaga mabasa ‘to. Ilang taon ko nang kasama si Ken, pero not once in our lives I saw him this horny. Heck, I don’t even see him horny at all. I know he’s all about girls pero pwede rin pala siya maging adventurous. Ken never fails to make me shocked. I can’t read him, kaya lagi kaming nag-aaway, sa simula palang. He has his own ways and hindi niya sasabihin kung paano niya gagawin ‘yun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So bakit ako? Bakit sabik siya sa’kin? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at him fixing himself through his phone camera. Ken, ano bang nasa utak mo? Ang sexy, putragis. Shit. I can feel myself getting hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ken’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The travel papuntang apartment ko was silent. Painfully so. Walking around with a semi-hard dick isn’t really comfortable, is it? Josh was sitting beside me sa kotse, malayo yung tingin. Siya talaga may pakana nito, eh. Josh doesn’t really hide the fact na he’s good at it. Minsan, pinagmamalaki pa niya, kala mo naman lumaki nga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matukso nga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumapit ako sa kanya, close enough sa tenga niya. He doesn’t notice, patulog na ata ‘to eh. Lolo amputa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to fuck you, liit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PUTA YUNG MUKHA NIYA EH. I can physically see yung antok leaving his body. Proud ka pa, ah? Ang dali rin pala tong patiklopin eh. Pero I won’t deny it. I can’t really say na di ako nacurious. What would Josh look like doing it? What would he do? Before you know it, I just want to see him ruined. I want to see him so dazed out, on the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh Cullen, you make me think things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahimik pero ang bigat ng atmosphere. It’s already late at 2 am, walang gising. Nasa loob na kami ng apartment ko and hindi ko na talaga kinakaya, sobrang sakit na. Once I closed the door, hinila ko papalapit si Josh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I grabbed his neck and pulled him to my lips. Josh didn’t hesitate to kiss back, I can feel him laugh in my mouth. Without warning, he palmed my dick through my pants. Ah shit. I can’t help but to moan. The pressure is killing me, gusto ko pa.  </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josh please, sige pa.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nasa may pintuan lang kame, and I can’t bare the walk sa kwarto ko. Josh is already touching me and di ako mapakali. Kung gusto niya dito, then dito na. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thrusted my hips towards his hands, ang sakit na talaga ang bagal niyang kumilos. I think he gets it and started to grab my pants down along with my boxers. Without breaking our lips, I kicked off my pants. I grabbed his hand and put it around my dick. God, his hands are so warm. I move my hips into his hand, his grip got tighter. Shit, ang sarap. I can feel him smile in my lips. Tangina nito. Josh pulls away, sucking along my neck. With a sharp inhale, he said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ken, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ken, ano gusto mo? Gusto kong marinig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck me off, Josh. Putang ina, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off his hoodie, he grabbed mine as well and pulled it off me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Di ko marinig, Ken.” His tone was cheer-y, he’s messing with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at him, straight in the eyes. “I want you to take my cock whole, I want you to suck me off. Please, Josh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakin ka lang ngayon, ah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo, puta. Ang sakit na, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh kissed me again, then he kept going down. He was trailing kisses down my body until he reached my hips. He was teasingly close to my dick, this is torture. Josh is in his knees now, his hands glide down to my ass and squeezed it. I tensed up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“FUCK, dalian mo na. Ang sakit na please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come unless I tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josh putangina dalian mo”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come yet. Or else, I won’t suck your dick. Promise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes just do it already, nagmamaka-awa na ko. Fuck”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his eyes shoot back up me, while he slowly lick my dick up. Ang sarap sarap sarap sarap</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Josh please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the tip and closed his mouth on my dick. I grabbed his hair, ‘di ko na kaya. I need to move. I thrusted my hips to his mouth. He’s moving too, he’s matching my pace. I meet him in the middle, I can feel his teeth on me and god why is he so good at this. I pulled his hair more and he groaned, leaving vibrations on my cock. Shit shit shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josh, malapit na ko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums and I go nuts. He’s driving me crazy, ‘di ko na kaya. He picks up his pace, and sucked hard. He looks up at me. He’s reading my face, taking it all in. God, how is that hot? His hair is all over the place, my cum and his spit dripping down his mouth. Fuck, he’s going to drive me crazy. I can feel the heat pooling in my groin. Fuck FUCK FUCK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JO-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled his hair and I came. I rolled my head back and thrusted my hips into Josh’s mouth. I can’t catch my breath. With a couple of coughs, Josh swallowed. He pulls off my dick, the sound so sinful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diba sabi ko di ka pwedeng magcum unless I told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I inhaled and backed into wall for support, my legs are useless. Ang sarap nun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y.. you were sucking so hard, panong hindi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then pay me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ano..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ken, touch me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Josh's POV</b>
</p><p>I swallowed again, Ken's cum still thick in my throat. I'm pretty sure there's still some on my face but do I really care? </p><p>I didn’t imagine spending my night with Ken’s dick on my mouth but what the hell, I’m starting to like this. I'm still staring straight at him, he looks so dazed out. Half lidded eyes with that dumbstruck smirk, still catching his breath. Fuck. Nagrereplay yung mukha niya in my mind the moment he came. That look of bliss, the way he was grasping the door handle for support and my hair on his other hand. And to think ako yung reason kung bakit siya nagkakaganon. I’m the reason behind all this. Ken, out of breath, sweat pooling in his forehead. Ken, all emptied out.  Ken cumming in my mouth. Shit. Ken Suson is fucking hot.</p><p>Pwede bang makita ‘yun araw-araw? Gusto ko na rin. Fuck. Imagining Ken fucking me. My boxers feel so uncomfortable.</p><p>“Ken?”</p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“Ken.”</p><p>“Hm? AH- FUCK .” He hissed. </p><p>Without warning, I grabbed Ken’s sensitive dick. Oh no, hun. You still owe me something. </p><p>“Di pa tayo tapos.”</p><p>I bit his lower lip, dragging it out then licking them again. Ken was kissing me back so  I started tugging his dick, making sure to go slow. So teasingly slow. I can already feel him getting hard again. </p><p>Ken was a mess under me, I know he just came pero seeing him over the edge, he breaks off our kiss just to beg for me to go faster. </p><p>“Jo..  JOSH … Josh. Sige pa.” He keeps hissing. Ah fuck, that’s music to my ears. He’s so desperate, so hot.</p><p>“I want you inside me. Fuck me, Ken.” </p><p>Ken simply nodded, his eyes closed, savouring my hand in his crotch. Our foreheads tapping lightly. </p><p>“I ha.. have condoms. Sa kwarto.”</p><p>“I have some in my wallet. Your couch?”</p><p>“Mmmm god y..yes.”</p><p>Ken was breathless, and impatient and hot and he’s already leaking in my hand. With one last kiss, I stepped back and stripped my pants and boxers down. Ken might be dazed out but his eyes got darker once he saw me naked in front of him. He began eyeing me, top to bottom. As if he’s playing catch with our eyes. Ang init ng tingin niya. He’s testing me. I cocked my head to the side.</p><p>“Ken, eyes up here.” I joked. </p><p>“I keep forgetting na may abs ka.”</p><p>“Surprise?”</p><p>“It’s hot.” </p><p>I cracked a smile. He’s got talking dirty down, atleast.</p><p>“'Lam ko, so what are you gonna do about it?” I teased.</p><p>“Lapit ka, para alam mo.”</p><p>I chuckled, he’s way good at this. Di daw niya alam. </p><p>Fake news yata yun eh. I’m not complaining though.</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. I think I’m obsessed with Ken’s lips. He’s so good at it. With tongue and all. Too good, too sweet. I grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. I can feel his dick on my stomach so I thrusted my hips towards him, letting him know I want this. Bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Ken broke the kiss just to groan. He aligned his hips so our dicks were touching. Fuck I need more pressure, I’m already leaking. This isn’t enough, I need him in me.</p><p>“Wait. Wait. Sa couch mo nalang please, bumibigay na tuhod ko.”</p><p>He smirked. </p><p>“Lolo ampota.”<br/>“Wow, nagawa pang mang-asar.” His smile is so contagious, so electrifying, I can't help but to smile back.</p><p>He rested his head on my neck, licking and tugging on my skin. He sucked and licked the same spot. I hissed, it hurts so good. He began peppering kisses all over my neck, then he stopped by my ear.</p><p>He whispered, “Don’t lie, gusto mo naman.” Deep voice, hot breath on me, his hands exploring my body. God, he’s driving me nuts.</p><p>“I’m not denying it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ken’s POV</b>
</p><p>“Di ko na talaga kaya. You fucking tease.” Josh pushed me away, and simply walked to our bags, haphazardly thrown on the floor. He bends down to grab his wallet, and brought out a small yellow packet. That must’ve been the condom. Tease.</p><p>I think we’ll need more than one, though. </p><p>I pulled him into me and kiss him again, and again, and again. He’d kiss me back, again and again and again. He kept touching me all over, and I’m so into that. Josh would always want you to feel that you’re wanted. Fuck that’s so hot. With my arms around his neck, I guided us to my shitty couch. I can’t bare walking to my room, that can wait for now. Once on the couch, Josh broke off our kiss and sat down. I was standing over him, my crotch directly on his face. </p><p>Then he did something I didn’t expect. He opened the packet with his teeth and popped the condom on his mouth. </p><p>He then held my dick, and unrolled the condom in his mouth by sucking me off. He unfurled the rest of the condom to the part he can’t reach with his mouth. His mouth is so warm. God, that’s so fucking hot.<br/>“San mo naman natutunan yan?”<br/>“College. Galing no?”<br/>“Do that again.” Shit. There will be a next time, right?<br/>“That can wait. Now. Ken. I need your fingers in me.” He said, in that cheer-y voice again.</p><p>“Are you always this brutally honest?”<br/>“Hindi, sayo lang.”<br/>“Fuck, then tell me more.”</p><p>“I want you to ruin me, fuck me until this couch breaks.” </p><p>I chuckled. He pulled me down with him on the couch, I’m on all fours between his legs. </p><p>“Grab my hair while I ride you. Fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.” Josh added.</p><p>I moaned in response, that sounds so good.<br/>“I want you to jerk me off, while you push into me. I want to be ruined. Can you do that?”</p><p>I nodded, I can feel my mouth water, all of that sounds so fucking good. </p><p>“Then put your fingers in me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Josh’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ken cracked a smile above me, his forehead sweaty, breathless and pretty. Just pretty. Alam kong hindi ito yung tamang oras pero gusto kong punasan yung pawis niya. This is the first time we actually had time to breathe and God, I want this to last. Don’t get me wrong, Ken touching me while he fucks me sounds amazing right now but I want to kiss him more. Hold on. Bakit ba siya ngumiti? </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit ka nakatingin sakin ng ganyan?”</p><p>“This is the first time I saw you like this.” Ken then leaned in and connected our lips. A peck but the feeling is so electrifying it stayed on my lips and swam through my body. Fuck, it’s so different. Ken never fails to leave me shocked. I want more of him. </p><p><br/>
I swallowed this new feeling. He doesn’t need to know this. </p><p>“Weak naman nento.” I mutter. Ken laughed, he remembered. </p><p> </p><p>“Gusto mo talaga yung may dila lagi no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, hindi ako sure eh. Gawin nga ulit naten.” I can’t help it. Ken cracked a smile and I just can’t take it. He’s so fucking beatiful. I propped myself up to kiss him again, deeper. I want him to feel I want this, only him, only us. He knows I love it when he groans in my lips and he did. Fuck, ang sakit na. I grabbed Ken’s hand and led it to my dick. Without hesitation, he tugged on it, fast and merciless. </p><p><br/>
I broke off our kiss, and almost screamed. PUTANGINA TALAGA. Ang bilis ang sarap. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I gasp for air, this feels so goddamn good.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that, babe?” Ken whispered. God he will drive me insane. His hands are so warm and fast and big. He tugged longer, milking me out then licking his hand clean off my precum. All of that while staring straight into my eyes. Putang ina mo ka Ken Suson. </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed his other hand, leading to my mouth and licking his middle and pointer finger. </p><p>He groaned. “Josh, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>I sucked on them, coating his fingers with my saliva. I bobbed my head, just like how I did with his dick. I pulled them out just to say</p><p>“Finger me, now.”</p><p> </p><p>He held my hip to hold me down and said “Josh, gagawin ko na ah?”</p><p> </p><p>I simply nodded, and opened my legs more. He pushed his finger into me, rough. I exhaled, this is gonna hurt. “Okay lang ba?” Ken asked, his voice thick with concern. “It’s alright, it’s been awhile.” </p><p> </p><p>He repeated to finger me but I grabbed his hand to suck it again, coating his fingers my spit. I winked at him, and he laughed in response. With one last lick, he aligned his fingers in me and  added another finger. I raised my hips to meet him. I groaned “Fuck, ang sarap mo Ken.” </p><p> </p><p>He worked me out, until I’m writhing below him. Until I’m ready. I think groaning his name is enough of a sign. He was sucking on my neck, that’s gonna leave a mark but i don’t care. All of this hurts so fucking good. </p><p> </p><p>“Ken. I want all of you. Dali.” </p><p>Ken and I locked our gaze, there's that spark again. I swallowed the feeling again, it can't happen again. </p><p>"Ken, fuck me."</p><p> </p><p>In a snap, Ken aligned himself into me, I can already feel his dick on me. Fuck this. Fuck me. Fuck. The lube on Ken’s condom is so fucking cold, fuck. His dick is so much bigger, so much thicker than his fingers. Tangina nitong daks na ‘to. </p><p>With a sharp inhale, Ken pushed himself into me. “Fuck ang sikip.” He said. I inhaled through my teeth, the lube is too fucking cold. I groaned, Ken is so fucking <em>big</em>. He’s in me and it’s so fucking good. </p><p>“Tangina, ang sarap.” Ken groaned. </p><p>“Ken, move.” </p><p>I pulled Ken into me and kissed him again, he slowly pulled out and thrusted into me again. Fuck the sound, the sound of our skin banging into each other. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m gasping for air, Ken broke off our kiss and rested his head on my neck. I need more. I want him. </p><p>“Fuck Ken, gusto ko pa.”</p><p>He thrusted into me then pulled out again then back in. He kept moving his hips into me, no pauses no time to breathe. Ken kept going  and going and going and I was about to lose my mind. The way he's pounding into me while he breathes over my neck. I grabbed Ken's hair and lifted my hips to meet him. Fuck this is so fucking good. Fuck. I can already feel the heat pooling in me.</p><p>"AH! Fuck Josh." He was breathless, everything feels so fucking good so nice so hot. He slowed his pace. I had time to breathe but he suddenly pushed into me. Hard.  Slowly pulling out then immediately pushing back in. He was wrecking me, I think I'm screaming his name I don't know. The intensity is killing me. </p><p>He pushed himself up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then grabbed my cock, and jerked me off while thrusting into me. "PUTANGINA KEN" Hindi ko na alam mababaliw na ko. </p><p>"Tangina, Josh."</p><p>The way his voice sounds so rough, so fucking sexy, I can't help it. With a few more tugs from Ken, I came. Spilling over us, his chest and on my face. "AH FUCK, KEN."</p><p>"I'm so close, shit. Call my name."<br/>
"K... Ken. Ken k- ah fuck."</p><p>He groaned and I can feel his breath hitch. Ken's pace became faster and faster and with one more thrust, he came in me. "JO-" He kept thrusting while he did and I can't miss that look of bliss. His head thrown back with my cum dripping on his chest. He was heaving, gasping for air. I feel like I'm getting hard again. Fuck. </p><p>We're both breathless, dazed out. Ken still has his dick inside me pero we can't be bothered. We we're so out of it. I want to drown in this feeling. </p><p>"H.. How are y.. you hard again?"<br/>
"Care to he..lp?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• • •</p><p>
  <strong>Josh's POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Four months. Four long months since ginawa namin yun ni Ken. We’ve been busy with promotions and work in general that we didn’t really have the time to… have another round. Kung tatanungin mo ko, time didn’t really pass us. The dreaded wait was a journey na din. Four months of teasing the shit out of Ken Suson. Pinangunahan ako eh, and it's clear that he still wants it so why not have some fun?</p><p>When we met again for training the next day, it was unbearably tense between us. It didn’t really help how I have a glaring hickey on the base of my neck, plus with Ken becoming more silent than usual when I speak up. I entered our practice room, Justin and Stell were exchanging glances, talking about something na ‘di ko nasundan. Jokes on them, sasabihin ko naman din. Halata yung asaran nila sa gilid eh. <br/>
“Bago kayo magtanong, oo, chikinini yan. No, ‘di ko sasabihin kung sino. Yes, meron akong foundation na dala.” I said, making my way to the corner of the room where the two are huddled, there’s really no point in hiding it. <br/>
“Gagi ka, pano kapag nakita ni Tatang yan?” Stell asked, he looked genuinely concerned. <br/>
“Kaya kailangan ko ng tulong niyo ni Jah. Help me hide it.” <br/>
“Sus, onting foundation, okay na yan. '' Justin chimed in, clinging to me immediately as a silent apology.<br/>
“SANA ALL JOSH” Sejun hollered from the entrance of the room. <br/>
“Tangina, kita mo ba hanggang diyan, dre?” I screamed back, still checking myself on the large mirrors close to me. <br/>
“Oo, hayop itago mo na yan. Mag hoodie ka nalang.” Sejun said. Once he walked to our small huddle, he pulled Stell in for a kiss in the cheek. Stell playfully hit him, saying he shouldn’t “do shit like that in public kase mahirap magpigil.” <br/>
Justin made a face as if he’s barfing, I laughed. Tangina ng mga gagong ‘to, alam na nila paano ako tiyempohan. Solid talaga.</p><p>Of course, Ken arrived late, he has his earphones on so I haven’t greeted him. We didn’t really have time to talk, diretso practice agad. The staff knew about it too, though kahit alam nila, hindi nila sinabi sa higher ups. I owe them dinner. Kahit na wala naman kaming schedule today, we still spent the entire day practicing. It was a free day of promotions so, of course, we had to eat out. Even on the van, Ken and I still haven’t had the chance to talk. I wondered, ano kaya iniisip niya. Nagtanong pa kung nakauwi ako nang maayos tapos tatahimik rin kinabukasan.</p><p>No cameras this time, we finally had the chance to eat and I’m glad we all can get a break. I made my way to the innermost part of the table, and for some reason, Ken followed. He was sitting beside me, quiet. <br/>
 <br/>
This is where the problem started.  <br/>
Stell, Sejun, and Jah would talk, and make things lighter but with Ken palming me under the table sobrang hirap magpigil. Tangina, nakakagigil. At first, I felt his hand on my thigh but then he kept going up and started palming me through my jeans. My mind was racing, I want him to stop, we’re in public and the three are literally sitting right in front of us but he’s not acknowledging me, he’s not looking at me. He’s even talking to the boys, for God’s sake. No one suspects a thing, and it’s driving me crazy. This is so wrong pero tangina, I missed his hands on me. Carefully, I grabbed his hand to steer it away only for him to intertwine our fingers. <em>Humihinga pa ba ko?</em> Fuck his hands are so warm. I miss this so much. I looked at everyone else and no one seemed to mind. I need to breathe. I looked at Ken and he’s still talking to the boys, all so oblivious on what’s going on. </p><p>“Hoy Josh, ba’t ang tahimik mo diyan? Natatae ka nanaman ba?” Stell said, the others laughed in response. Ken still has his hand on mine. Kailangan ko nang umalis<br/>
“C… CR lang ako, sandale.” I said as I quickly stood up. Ken finally looks at me. I felt my heart sink, that same look. <em>Just like before… when he’s on top of me.</em>  I need to get out of here, or I might combust.<br/>
“Okay ka lang? Namumutla ka. Taeng tae ka na yata, eh?” Jah asks. I simply nodded and walked away from the loud laughter. <em>Where the fuck is the bathroom? </em></p><p>My mind was all over the place, I need to be alone. </p><p>Once I headed to the bathroom, I made way to the sink and splashed water on my face. <em>Magising ka, Josh. Parang tarantado. Bakit ka nagkakaganito? Si Ken lang yan. </em></p><p>“Josh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>